


The Hero Complex

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Humor, Cancer, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad, This is like the fault in our stars so its gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Seventeen.Thyroid cancer, it spread into my lungs. My mum is worried about me, so she takes me to stupid 'Cancer Support Group'. Everyone around me thinks I'm depressed, but I'm really not, just waiting to greet death. </p>
<p>It was the second time I had attended support group. Every time this dude named Romulus goes over the story of how he got cancer, almost died, but didn't. So he made it his new dream to spread his story and give young cancer patients 'hope'.This time there are two new guys, but one was really staring at me. Like 'I wanna have your babies' look.He finally introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Alfred. Cancer survivor."<br/>Or<br/>That one Hetalia/TFIOS crossover fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was moved from my Wattpad account (web_head), so if you want check it out there! I will update more often on Wattpad.

Hi, I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Seventeen.Thyroid cancer, it spread into my lungs. I have to walk with this stupid oxygen tank, always.

I've been in and out of hospitals more than the normal person would even guess. I can't even guess, because most of the time, I'm knocked out by simply walking up the stairs, or having my oxygen off for a couple minutes.

My mum is worried about me, so she takes me to stupid 'Cancer Support Group'. Everyone around me thinks I'm depressed, but I'm really not, just waiting to greet death. They think seeing others with cancer would make me see that there are others like me.

It was the second time I had attended support group. Every time this dude named Romulus goes over the story of how he got cancer, almost died, but didn't. So he made it his new dream to spread his story and give young cancer patients 'hope'. This time there are two new guys, but one was really staring at me. Like 'I wanna have your babies' look.

He finally introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Alfred. Cancer survivor."

"Lovely," Romulus clapped,"how are you doing today?"

"I am fantastic! I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up, my friend!"he answered back happily.

"And you?" Romulus asked the smaller boy next to Alfred.

"I'm Matthew, eye tumor." Matthew almost whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"My eye is going to be cut out. I'm not feeling to great." He said with a tad of annoyance in his voice.

"We are here for you Matthew." The whole group said in unison.

"And Arthur?"

"Hello, I am Arthur. Thyroid cancer in my lungs. I feel like death."

No one piped up for a minute, until Romulus started singing out,'This Little Light of Mine.'

After sitting in Support Group for a half hour, the others, and myself finally left the recreational center. I waited outside for my mum, when Alfred walked up. Arthur was looking over at Matthew and his boyfriend, Allen.

"Always." Both of them swapped of between kisses.

"Alright , bye!" Matthew waved, noticing his brother.

"Why were you staring a me the entire time, git?" I snapped at Alfred.

"Because you're beautiful, and I like looking at gorgeous people." Alfred replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you free today?"

"W-what?!" I had thought I'd heard that wrong.

"Yeah, just hang with me and Mattie!"

"S-sure." I stuttered. I whipped out my phone to tell my mum I'm going to a friend's house. She replied with a generic,'Goodie! You made friends, love! I told you so!' And with that I jumped into Alfred's ridiculous SUV.

The only thing more ridiculous than his car was his driving. And poor Matt, trying to listen to music, while I was having a panic attack.

"So Artie, what's your story?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, diagnosed with thyroid cancer at around my fifteenth birthday. I've lived with it since, if you call that living. I almost died, twice. Once when I was sixteen and fluid was in my lungs, and they sucked out a half liter of fluid. Uh, also the other time was a year back. I fell into a coma, they were afraid I wouldn't come back, but two weeks later I woke up as if I took a cat nap." I said, as lifelike as a robot.

Alfred just smiled. That idiot! Ugg! That... adorable idiot... I felt as my cheeks slowly become hot,"You?"

"Me?"

"Yes, idiot."

"Alright, alright! So it started two years back when I was your age, I lost my leg, to cancer. I lost my leg to me. The cancer was made of all of me. Arthur, its better having an oxygen tank then being a amputee." He sighed,"No heroes have weaknesses, Arthur. You don't see Super Man take a day off because of the sniffles, or Spider-Man with the chicken pox, let alone something so pitiful, is killing me. The cancer is made of me."

At this point we drove into his driveway. "Deadpool has cancer." I heard Matthew say, before it was drowned out by Alfred's laughter. We walked up the three steps, no challenge, to the house. The door unlocked, and a man(?) with long blonde hair slammed the door open the rest of the way when he saw me.

"Alfred, Mattie! Who is your little friend?" The mystery person asked.

"My new friend, Artie."

"Just Arthur." I butted in.

"Well bonjour, Just Arthur! Make your self at home mon cheir!" The 'man' smiled.

"This is our dad." Matthew said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! Thank you for welcoming me into your home Mr-?"

"Bonnefoy."

"Thanks Mr. Bonnefoy." I answered back. Even if I'm a punk,I always was a gentleman. My mum always laughs that I was born at the wrong time.

"Alrighty! Tally Ho and Away We Go!" He yelled as he dragged me into his basement.

"Behold! The Man Cave!" He cheered waving his hands around.

"One second." I sighed out as I regained my breath.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Alfred apologized.

"Fine, fine. It's not your fault my lungs are very poor, love." I wheezed as I sat on his couch.

"Love?"

"It's an English thing, idiot." I snapped back.

"Oooooo~ Artie has a crush on me~" Alfred laughed.

"Idiot." I scoffed back, although, it was almost true.

"So, Matthew, when is your surgery?" I asked, not knowing if I tread on a sensitive topic

"Ah, in two days or so." Matthew replied, disconnected from the world.

"So~, tell me about yourself!" Alfred said.

"I did." I answered back.

"Nonono, not your cancer! Like what you enjoy, weird fetishes, what you do most of the time."

I laughed,"I mainly listen to rock, I love this books, and I've always wanted to travel. I've always wanted to visit England again, or France, or even just a little over the border to Canada!"

"What you mean by 'again'?" Alfred asked me.

"I lived there before I was diagnosed. A year after living in America, I was diagnosed." I said, remembering how upset I was to leave.

"Well, I was a football player when I was younger."

"Oh, so was I."

"Really? Were you a good player? What position? A quarterback, like me?"

"Oh, I play football, you're talking about American football."

"Oh, so you play soccer? That's neat!" Alfred praised.

"Thanks. Now, tell me about you." I could feel my cheeks burning

"Uh, Alfred Jones, age nineteen, cancer survivor. I loved football, until this happened," He said, hitting his prosthetic leg,"Uh, what else... Oh, my dream is to be a hero! To save others, and inspire them to keep going! Like Superman, minus the superpowers, but not his super good looks and charisma!" He proclaimed, with admiration in his eyes.

After an hour of video games, it was getting late, so my mom came to get me. It was a bit hard to get up the stairs, so I could wait for her, but I did. I sat in their kitchen, which was right near the door. I waited, until I heard a knock at the door. Before I could reach it, Mr. Bonnefoy answered it smoothly.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! Are you here for Arthur? Because you both have the same stunning emerald eyes and gorgeous blond hair!" Mr. Bonnefoy bubbled.

For a moment my mother was flustered then countered,"Why hello to you too! And yes, I'm Miss Kirkland, here to pick up Arthur."

"Splendid! Well I know I'll be seeing you soon!" He smiled. As my mom and I started to drive away, Alfred busted through their front door, with Matthew still inside,"GOOD BYE ARTIE! I KINDA PUT M PHONE NUMBER IN YOUR PHONE, SO CALL ME!" He yelled,"OH AND THANKS FOR LETTING HIM COME MISS KIRKLAND!"

I could see my own blush in the car mirrors. "Well, I see someone has a crush." my mother joked, only deepening my blush. Thinking of Alfred, only one thing, other than his childish personality and good looks, came to mind:

This was going to be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment if you find any errors, or if you have suggestions for the third chapter (I have the next already written)! -MP


End file.
